


Jungle Fever and Rainy Season

by Geli



Series: Jungle Stories [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short moments of Jim's time in Peru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fragment of a couple of stories that explore Jim's time in Peru and what his relationship with Incacha has been. There are other stories with J/B where Jim reflects his time with Incacha. This snipptes are a glimpse what it might have been before Blair. I have to thank Bast for betaing.

A tiny scratch could mean death. The microbe world was very hostile. During a hunt Jim got the thorn of a plant into his shin and when he had jumped through the little rivers to catch the prey, the small wound got infected. Although Incacha had immediately applied a bandage with healing and antiseptic plants Jim came down with fever. The antibiotics he'd swallowed didn't work at all. The last time he'd taken his temperature it had been 106F. Now he was too weak to even use the thermometer. But he was sure it had climbed higher. He had shivers, his teeth were rattling and he shifted in and out of hallucinations. He was aware that Incacha held him in his arms, rocking him and gently stroking over his buzz cut. He knew distantly that he should feel odd that he was held by another man like a hurting child. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered any more. He was sure he was going to die. The leg was infected, his body would lose the fight. He was completely calm about it. 

He dreamed about his family and friends and that they would never know what had happened to him, that he'd perished in a hut in the Amazonian jungle. It made him feel sad for them. Although he didn't leave someone behind who loved him and that was good too. 

Incacha whispered to him "You have to fight, Enqueri." 

He kissed him on the temple, then on the mouth. It made Jim curious. He forced himself out of his apathy and turned his head toward his friend. Incacha, understanding, kissed him again, longer. Long forgotten tender feelings surged up and clamped his chest. It made Jim sob, he didn't want to die. 

Not now. 

Exhausted, tears ran down his face as he clutched at the shaman. Incacha smiled down at him, a promise in his face. Jim smiled back and relaxed. It was going to be okay. Peacefully he slipped into deep slumber. Next morning the fever was gone. Jim was so weak that he couldn't sit up, but felt like he had been reborn last night and the world was utterly beautiful... 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


	2. Rainy Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful moment between Jim and Incacha.

You really couldn't do anything, the rivers had grown and turned into lakes. The rest was swamp. The animals were hiding, everybody had sought shelter and spent the day doing nothing. Only the alligators, water snakes and piranhas had a lot of fun. The older members of the tribe were inside the huts, only the little children were unimpressed by the downpour of rain. They frolicked around with their small pets and played hide and seek. Their cries and squeaks made Jim smile. He had snuggled up with Incacha in a hammock under a roof in front of his hut. They watched the kids, necked and talked. The shaman could do this for hours. Teaching Jim, telling him outrageous hunt stories and teasing him with sexual innuendoes. The playful tenderness of the older man towards Jim stood in a sharp contrast to the merciless brutality the Chopek warrior could show towards an enemy. 

Some kids brought flowers and offered some to the two men to tuck them behind their ears. Incacha looked great but Jim felt silly with the large red flowers behind his ears. The orchids had a heavy, sweet smell. When the smallest of the kids was left behind by the older ones, the little girl began to sob. Incacha called to her and thankfully the wet kid climbed into the hammock and napped with them for while in the softly swinging bed. 

These days seemed to be endless. 

* * *


End file.
